


Snape being Snape for Five Minuets Straight

by dragking8586



Series: Snape Being Snape [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragking8586/pseuds/dragking8586
Summary: Title says it all.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Snape Being Snape [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844464
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Snape being Snape for Five Minuets Straight

**Author's Note:**

> Dear readers, I'm gobsmacked at the number of readers so quickly. If you can push the number over 500, before the one month anniversary, I shall have to write a sequel. Comments what you'd like to see our intrepid lovers get up to are welcome. I've always been attracted to older men. What turns you on about them? I may incorporate a suggestion or two in my story, and give credit to where due. In my case, I was the younger, but more experienced. Happy shagging.

Two friends enjoy tea in the afternoon. One preferring coffee, however he takes decaff at this hour of the day. The other, the older, takes tea and checks out a few fan fiction sites on his trusty laptop. He nibbles a mint chocolate chip biscuit. One of the few pleasures he allows himself.

"What is this dribble!" he exclaims, his eyes darting back and forth as if reading a first years' deplorable essay. 

"Drabble," his companion gently corrects, hiding his bemused smile behind his Daily Profit's Sunday edition. 

"What?!" The elder demands. "It's what they call it." The bemused one says, shaking the newspaper as if to straighten it.

"Give me a minute. I'll think of something more fitting!" The elder flustered with his slightly raspy, but still elegant voice.  
"I'd be disappointed if you didn't." The younger's smile broadened, still hidden behind the paper. 

"Humph! What *is* this hissing shite?! I don't, and neither do you!" "Well, there was that one time..." "Doesn't count!" "Why ever not?" The younger thoroughly enjoying the banter. "Something was pinched, and nothing else would come out!"

"All right, point for Slytherin.." Waiting for the cutting barb... "One point?" The Slytherin looked at his companion sideways.

"I particularly *hate* these "submissive" drabbles, as you put it..."  
"The one's where you're the sub.." "Exactly!" "So the few times you are..." "Purely only to indulge you! On Occasion.." he added. "Tsk, tsk. What would Teddy say..?" "That I should indulge his godfather at every opportunity!" "You don't?" He rustled his paper slightly. Unable to stop himself, he snickered. "What god-awful noise was that!? And why did you make it?!" the elder demanded. "I like making god-awful noises. Especially when you force them from me." Giggle. "I force...? Now what?!" 

"You're cute when you're petulant." More snickering. "Conceding except the day I was born, I have never been cute!" The elder snapped the mouse down on its pad resolutely. "It certainly doesn't suit you," the younger countered. 

"Hah! And "petulant" does?" The elder quirked an eyebrow at the younger. "Insolent or rude in speech or behavior, characterized by temporary or capricious ill humor: peevish," the younger quoting a dictionary.

"I won't concede peevish. (Iconic Snape pause) But the rest fits.." Tapping his mouse button furiously.

"To a T." Snicker. "Stop that!" The elder almost shouted. Quietly he added, "I shall have to pull out my glasses." "Oh! Those are god-awful!" The younger exclaimed. The elder barked a one-syllable laugh.

The elder got up from the office chair in front of the computer and moved to a much more comfortable wing-back. "Get over here, you insufferable brat and see if you can "force" something less than elegant from my lips, and..."

"And?" The younger put down his newspaper and got up, moving toward the elder. 

"And I shall reward you in kind." "When you wake up..." the younger mumbled kneeling between the elders legs, rubbing the hardness that was growing behind the zipper. The elder sighed. "So I show my age.."

"I love your age.." the younger slipped the now exposed head of his lovers cock in his mouth...

The elder let his head fall back. 'Merlin, angels and gods', he thought, "...save me..." he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear readers, in a short time I'm gobsmacked by the number of readers so quickly. If we can push it over 500, I shall write a sequel. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on your point of view, my mind is leading me to pure smut. Of course I just had my testosterone shot yesterday...that may be an influence. Suggestive comments of what our favorite pair might getup to welcome.


End file.
